


Day 14 - Genderswapped

by elessar_undomiel



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Johnlock [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Femlock, Genderswap, fem!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elessar_undomiel/pseuds/elessar_undomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Joan woke up at sunrise, and Sherlock was still sleeping. She took delight in the unusual opportunity to watch her relaxed features."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 14 - Genderswapped

Joan woke up at sunrise, and Sherlock was still sleeping. She took delight in the unusual opportunity to watch her relaxed features.

She was lying on her side, head resting on her arm. Untameable black curls framed her pale face, where high cheekbones and skinny cheeks contrasted with her full lips, now slightly open and slightly smiling. No nightmares, then. Good.

The other arm was partially extended towards Joan, long and thin fingers laying gracefully on the sheet.

Her prominent collarbones peeked out of the collar of Joan’s t-shirt she usually slept with. It was large, and concealed her small but perfectly shaped breasts.

She didn’t wear any pyjama bottoms, her bare legs intertwined with Joan’s, her perennially cold toes against Joan’s ankles.

She was the most beautiful thing Joan had ever seen.

Paying attention not to wake her up, Joan got closer, wrapping her arms around her slim waist and burying her nose in the mass of curls. Sherlock curled up against her in her sleep. Lulled by Sherlock’s even breathing, Joan fell asleep once again.


End file.
